Happy Halloween !
by cielxsebastian
Summary: Juste une petite histoire pour ce jour ! Sebastian a acheté des costumes pour Ciel pour la journée qu'il passe avec sa fiancée. Et le soir venu..."Trick or Treat Sebastian ?". CielSeba, lemon


_Moi : Happy Halloween minna-san ! ! ! ! (dit le fantôme que je suis)_

_Ciel : C'est passé imbécile..._

_Moi : Ah...désolé du retard...bon bah tant pis. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? ^^ Beaucoup de bonbons j'espère ! XD Vous m'en donner ? #SBARF# _

_Seba : ...désespérante..._

_Moi : Pfff...en tout cas voila mon petit bonbon pour vous ! ^^ Il est nul et pas bon mais c'est pas grave ! XD Bon a-...bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

- Maître, il est l'heure de vous lever.

Dit le majordome aux cheveux noirs en pénétrant dans la chambre de son maître pour le réveiller et éclairer la pièce. Et bien entendu ce dernier, comme à son habitude...ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Maître, il faut vous dépêchez, Lady Elizabeth ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Et c'est enfin à l'entente du prénom de sa fiancée que le jeune comte se réveilla d'un bond.

- E-Elizabeth va venir ? ! M-mais...pourquoi ? !

Il semblerait que ce soit le jour d'une « fête », nous sommes le 31 octobre monsieur, le jour où tout les enfants s'amusent et vont chercher des bonbons chez leurs voisins.

- Ah oui...Halloween...j'avais oublié...dépêche toi de m'habiller, j'imagine qu'Elizabeth viendra tôt, à nouveau...vraiment...j'ai 17 ans et je suis obligé de continuer ce genre de jeux...

- Très bien monsieur. Dit le majordome en semblant ne pas prêter attention en s'inclinant avant de s'approcher de l'armoire, mais il se retourna bien vite.

- En quoi voulez-vous être déguisé bocchan ?

- Déguisé ?

- Oui, je pense que ca fera plaisir à Lady Elizabeth alors j'ai acheté plusieurs tenue.

- …j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix...combien il y en a ?

- 31.

- ...autant ? Alors hum...prend le...il s'arrêta et réfléchit, le 23. Je mettrais celui la.

Le majordome regarda attentivement dans l'armoire, comptant jusqu'à vingt-trois, quand il trouva enfin la bonne tenue un grand sourire illumina ses traits avant qu'il ne se retourne vers son maître, les habits en main.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Lui demanda son maître, déjà inquiet.

- Pour rien. Répondit le majordome en s'approchant de son maître avant de lui retirer sa tenue de nuit.

- Fermez les yeux, que ça reste une surprise.

Le maître obéit et Sebastian l'habilla en silence. Puis il s'enleva, et ramena un miroir laissant son maître se regarder alors qu'il allait chercher le petit déjeuner, attendant avec impatience le...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH non mais c'est quoi cette tenue ? ! Sebastian ! Tu m'expliques là ? !

Voilà, son maître avait regardé sa tenue. Il était...vraiment beau et sexy enfin c'était surtout ce que pensait Sebastian, Ciel lui se trouvait juste...peu habillé. Son haut, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, ne couvrait que ses épaules et ses tétons le bas étant étrangement découpé. Et où devait se trouver son pantalon...ce n'en était pas un ! C'était...un short...et encore c'était vraiment petit ! Trop petit pour qu'il se sente à l'aise ! Et puis dans son dos...il y'avait aussi des ailes, de magnifiques ailes blanches d'ange...quel ironie ! Un être aussi souillé que lui avec des ailes aussi blanche...n'importe quoi. Et ce n'était pas le pire, accroché à son bas se trouvait aussi...une queue de chat noire.

- C'est la tenue que vous avez choisis, maître.

- ...change-moi ! Immédiatement ! Je ne peux pas porter une tenue pareille...c'est vraiment gênant !

- Désolé monsieur mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard, Lady Elizabeth est déjà trop proche du manoir. Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sur qu'elle appréciera.

-...peut-être mais moi non.

Se plaignit encore le jeune mais le démon ne sembla pas l'écouter et il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de se souvenir de quelque chose et de se diriger encore vers l'armoire, de prendre plusieurs choses, et de revenir à nouveau vers son maître. Il s'approcha, lui mettant de mignonnes oreilles de chat sur sa tête et observa le résultat...son maître était vraiment...parfait. Bien sur pour Halloween normalement le but était d'effrayer mais...être mignon réussissait mieux au comte.

- Sebastian...tu m'expliques pourquoi tu en rajoutes encore ? !

- Ça va ensemble, maître.

- …

Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre à nouveau qu'une tornade blonde fonça sur lui. La tornade était en fait une jeune fille blonde avec deux couettes sur les côtés, ses habits se composaient juste d'une longue robe noire et sur sa tête se trouvait un chapeau pointu

- Ciel ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

- ...on s'est vus la semaine dernière, Elizabeth...

- Lizzy ! Je te le dis à chaque fois ! Lizzy !

- D'accord...Lizzy...

- Voilà ! Oh mais...tu es vraiment mignon encore aujourd'hui ! ! ! ! ! ! Ca te va vraiment bien ! Je n'aurai même pas besoin de t'habiller ! Dit-elle en souriant, le regardant attentivement, sous le charme.

-... Ciel rougit un peu, gêné par les deux regards sur lui avant de parler, c'est quoi le programme ?

- On va dans des maisons pas trop éloignée et on demande des bonbons ! Expliqua la marquise en souriant, ayant déjà hâte même si ça ennuyait pas mal son fiancé, assez frileux et n'étant pas sur d'avoir la force de marcher trop, sportif comme il est. Et puis...il gérait une compagnie de friandises...des bonbons ils pouvaient en avoir quand il voulait ! Mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à sa cousine, sinon il les auraient elle et sa mère sur le dos...très mauvaise idée. Alors il se força à sourire et elle l'emmena dehors, le forçant à courir après elle malgré qu'au bout de quelques pas il était déjà fatigué. Mais il continuèrent tout deux à courir, frappant à la première porte qu'ils virent.

- Trick or Treat ? Demanda Elizabeth avec un sourire à l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir, il sourit à son tour et partit chercher des bonbons qu'il leur donnèrent.

Ils continuèrent à aller de maisons en maisons comme ça pendant deux heures entières avant qu'Elizabeth ne sorte quelque chose de son sac et qu'elle propose un pique-nique. Epuisé, Ciel accepta la pause avec grand plaisir. Ils mangèrent lentement alors que Lizzy ne cessait de parler de tout et de rien...alors que Ciel ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, lui espérait juste pouvoir bientôt rentrer chez lui. Mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucé car ils repartirent bientôt pour un autre tour, ne finissant qu'à la nuit tombée. La nuit venue ils coururent ensemble pour rentrer au manoir avant qu'Elizabeth ne disparaisse...comme elle était venue, laissant un Ciel épuisé.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusé ?

- ...tais-toi. Je suis épuisé Sebastian, je vais dans ma chambre, rejoins-moi pour me changer immédiatement, je ne mangerai pas ce soir.

-Très bien. Dit Sebastian, mais le comte était déjà partit. Lui alla dire à Bardroy, May Linn et Finnian qu'ils pouvaient dormir et il rejoint ensuit la chambre de son maître.

- Trick or Treat ?

Demanda le jeune comte quand il entra, le laissant choqué quelques minutes. Le jeune comte était dans une position assez provocante.

- Alors Sebastian ?

- ...il est tard pour des sucreries...mais j'imagine que je peux aller vous en chercher...

- Voyons démon, ce n'est pas de ce genre de « treat » que je parle ! Je suis trop vieux pour ça...

- Alors de quoi parlez-vous ?

Ciel ne répondit pas, énervé par le sourire de son majordome, il préféra largement le tirer par le bras le faisant tomber sur le lit avant de se mettre sur lui.

- Tu le sais très bien. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amant après s'être penché légèrement. Sebastian allait répondre mais la bouche de son maître, posée assez violemment sur la sienne l'en empêcha.

- Je pense que oui. Dit-il en souriant une fois que son maître l'ait lâché, mais il n'eut pas longtemps pour respirer car peu après ses lèvres étaient à nouveau reprises dans un autre baiser passionné. Le majordome sentit rapidement son haut être enlevé alors qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté de son maître se perdant peu à peu dans la luxure. Il était tellement captivé que quand le comte descendit à son cou pour y laisser un suçon assez visible pour l'indiquer comme sien aux yeux de tous il ne put retenir un gémissement qui fit sourire encore plus son maître.

- Tu es vraiment soumis pour un démon Sebastian. Dit le jeune en souriant alors qu'il commençait à descendre sa main vers le bas ventre de son servant.

Le démon aurait voulut se défendre, vraiment, montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple soumis, mais il était complètement accro à son maître, il ne voulait même pas s'échapper (qui pourrait vouloir une chose pareille ?) ou le dominer tellement il était bien. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux (et tout ce dont il était capable) : il gémit. Et cela sembla exciter encore un peu plus le comte qui n'hésita plus avant d'enlever entièrement le pantalon de son majordome qui gémit au changement de température.

- Tu es vraiment excité pour pas grand chose...

Sourit Ciel avant de passer la main sur le sexe de son amant le caressant un peu, provoquant encore plus de gémissements chez lui, mais pas assez à son goût apparemment. Mais il se retint de le prendre en bouche, attendant que son dominé le lui demande lui-même avec sa voix si sexy et hésitante avec tout ses gémissements qui rendraient la chose si difficile..

- S-s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie maître...plus...

Supplia-t-il difficilement entre deux gémissements mais ce ne fut pas suffisant apparemment aux yeux du dominant qui s'arrêta complètement.

- Que veux-tu **_exactement_** ?

- ... Sebastian sembla hésiter un moment mais l'hésitation disparut vite quand il sentit le manque du touché de son maître, mon sexe...dans votre bouche...s'il vous plait...précisa finalement le démon satisfaisant l'humain qui accepta la demande de son servant, prenant doucement son sexe en bouche avant de faire de long va et vient provoquant de plus en plus de gémissement chez le démon qui devenait comme fou. Jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans la bouche de son maître qui avala tout avec plaisir avant de s'asseoir à côté de son majordome qui reprenait avec difficulté sa respiration.

- C'est vraiment la "sucrerie"que je préfère.

Dit Ciel en souriant et repassant la langue sur ses lèvres afin d'enlever toute trace possible du sperme de son amour, ce qui eut pour effet d'exciter encore plus ce dernier qui durcit un peu à nouveau, augmantant le sourire du comte.

- Je peux ? Demanda le majordome laissant son maître surpris, ne comprenant pas bien de quoi son servant voulait parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse et qu'il lui arrache son haut. Cela fait il embrassa son maître dans le cou avant de descendre à son torse jouant avec ses têtons déjà un peu dur, faisant un peu gémir son maître pour la première fois ce soir ce qui excita encore un peu le démon.

- S-Sebastian arrête...

- Vous avez l'air d'apprécier pourtant. Dit le démon en souriant, heureux de ne plus être celui dominé.

- Oui...mais là je veux vraiment être en toi. Dit le comte sans aucun gêne avant de refaire tomber le démon en arrière sur le lit et de le pénétrer immédiatement sans la moindre préparation faisant hurler le soumis de douleur et peut-être aussi un peu de plaisir. Entendant ce cris Ciel ne bougea pas et attendit difficilement que Sebastian lui dise de bouger.

- V-vous pouvez bouger maître...

Entendit-il, certe faiblement, mais c'était une permission malgré tout. Alors il ne se gêna pas pour commencer à bouger, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite quand Sebastian poussa de petits gémissements de plaisir. Il continua ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche pour voler un baiser à son amant. Il le caressa également un petit peu et sous le plaisir Sebastian jouit finalement suivit de près par son maître. Et les deux s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le lit. Après que les deux aient repris leurs respirations Ciel se rapprocha de son amour qui le prit amoureusement dans ses bras.

- Happy Halloween Sebastian, je t'aime...murmura-t-il avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil, mais il eut quand même le temps d'entendre les paroles de son majordome.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Ciel.

* * *

Moi : ...c'est court et pas détaillé...on me l'a déjà dit...mais...je peux pas faire mieux...déjà que j'ai galérer pour écrire ça...j'ai plus envie d'écrire...alors voilà ^^' Désolé ! ! ! TT J'espère que vous avez quand même peut-être un peu apprécié...alors voilà merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ^^


End file.
